Talk:The Lady Killer/@comment-4933935-20120906095728/@comment-76.187.242.161-20120909013849
A very long list of why I think Aria has something to do with A I don’t really know where to begin, but, like most people, I definitely think Aria has either made a deal with A or maybe she is A. Here’s what I’ve found so far: While the girls are being threatened left and right by A, Aria hasn’t been tortured in a while Caleb gets shot, Paige is kidnapped, Toby is part of the A team, and Ezra eats some cake… ok In Season 2, it seemed like A was trying to expose Aria and Ezra’s relationship. But ultimately, the saboteur was Noel Kahn, who A quickly had kicked out of school. Mona called Aria “Big A” Aria comes back from Iceland the same time A starts harassing the girls ”I’m back bitches, and I know everything”- A Everything A has ever told Aria to do has helped her more than hurt her. Sending Jackie away isn’t that life threatening… All of the girls saw Ali come to them while being either drunk, drugged, or in a dream. Aria hasn’t. The next part of the season is called 3B- the same as Ezra’s apartment the girls got a message from A at the fashion show that said “My dresses, my games, my rules,” and all of them fled the scene. Except for Aria, who felt the need to risk her life for some Tresemme hair products. Marlene King said When things get to complicated for Aria she turns for help to someone who she doesn’t know can not be trusted. (3x16) In the episode “Unmasked” Aria and Ezra are the only ones who are actually unmasked She lies the most and is considered the best liar among the girls “sometimes you have to lie to your friends”- Aria “A is for Aria”- Aria At the end of season 2, Aria is seen texting someone, but we don’t know who When Duncan takes Aria into the plane to talk about Alison, Duncan mentions that Alison was afraid of a friend. Right after this Aria loses control of the plane. Spencer said something about ‘a fresh pair of eyes’ and then a song of the same name played during and Aria/Ezra scene. She told Hannah’s mom that she was A The little boy in the doll shop was asked who was after Ali and he said “someone with long dark hair” Aria destroyed her dads office hardly being provoked proving she is capable of being irrational and dangerous Aria is so completely uninterested in helping the girls/stopping A. She can usually be seen whining over Ezra, her parents, her brother, Ezra’s ex girlfriends, etc etc etc. A hasn’t destroyed Aria and Ezra’s relationship while it’s the easiest one to ruin Aria is seen wearing black leather gloves (like A always wears) and a Black Swan inspired dress (A was supposed to wear a Black Swan dress for the ball) The shed filled with pictures of Aria, and the disappearance of them Aria is always comforting the girls and consistently learning their secrets The whole Lolita thing I mean really Aria is the only one who hasn’t come close to dying Aria was the last one to have “Vivian Darkbloom”s red coat, and Mona was visited by someone wearing the same coat When talking to Melissa, Aria tells her that her favorite ice cream flavor is toffee. And then later, she makes a profile for her mom on an online dating website and the description is “hot mama loves to tango.” At the end of the episode Mona mentions “toffee tango lipstick.” Alison and Aria wrote on her dad’s walls in his office with red lipstick The letter to Aria’s parents and Ezra’s typewriter ok Aria “The A” I also think that Ezra has something to do with it, unknowingly though. I don’t think he would deliberately hurt anyone, he just has a psycho girlfriend Season 1 episode 2, lyrics in a song say ‘pretty eyes…’ while the camera is focused on Aria. “Miss Aria you’re a killer, not Ezra’s wife” Why do Aria’s shoes always look like shackles… Aria shouted for Hannah to stop the car when she almost hit Mona. She needed Mona to stay alive since Mona works for her I just thought this was kind of weird… I see a lot of people saying this…. A TEAM = Aria, Toby, Ezra, Ali, and Mona. Who knows, maybe it’s true? “Spencer, somebody you know well has you completely fooled.” - Garrett. This could be about Toby, but it could also be about Aria Plus when they found the doll with the A notes in it Aria was the one who took it from Hanna, and when they read the note that was the back of the Kahn Halloween party invite, Aria was the first to remember when Ali's porch was trashed and in the flashback where they Ali read the note Aria was looking over her shoulder reading it too, and when Ali said it was Jason and his drunk buddies, Aria had this look of discuss and like "Yeah bitch keep lying"